


Prince and Princess

by Beastblade



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Gentle Sex, Marriage, Mentions of Nagisa/Shizuma, Mentions of Pregnancy, Reunion Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: Finally, Amane was home.





	

"Welcome home...my prince."

No matter how many days, years, lifetimes passed Amane Otori didn't think she would ever become used to this. Even after living together for four years, she still wasn't used to seeing her high school sweetheart waiting for her with that beautiful smile on her face, those deep ocean blues…Her heart pounded in her chest as she set her suitcases down, a smile grazing her handsome but soft features. Hikari beamed back at her, and Amane found herself lost in that dazzling display of teeth all over again.

She didn't have to say a word. Most of what went on between them required no words. Hikari fell against her, small arms slipping around her taller frame. Her eyes were wet, when she stared up at Amane. They were full of such happiness, and not even a spec of resentment at the fact that Amane had been gone for so long. Her lover had always been so understanding, so unselfish. All she wanted was to be with Amane, and Amane wanted to be with her.

She held Hikari snug against her, lost in her scent and her sweet warmth. They hugged for a long time, although just this could never make up for the week they hadn't been within each other's presence. A week that had felt like months. Especially since Shizuma had brought Nagisa along. Seeing them happy and content had made it painful not to have Hikari at her side. It'd been so lonely. But now she was home again. Her selfish business partner was in America, Amane in Japan. The way it should be.

Although, come winter she would have to leave again. Just for a week, but that was too long. Amane pulled out of their embrace, running her fingers through her lover's long hair. Hikari leaned against her. If she were a cat, Amane was sure she would be purring at the feeling of Amane's gentle petting. Then, with a big grin up at the taller woman, she began to unbutton her pea coat, hanging it on the hook near the door.

"Seeing you like this," Amane sighed, "makes it harder to leave every time. I want to bring you to America next time." She was business partners with Shizuma, and Shizuma insisted on Amane having seasonal visits to America to talk about their work. Amane thought perhaps it was more than that. She wanted to show off all her fancy sports cars, her massive mansion, her trophy wife- okay. Perhaps Amane was being too harsh, but Shizuma insisted that Hikari not be brought along and yet she had brought Nagisa. The frustration must have shown on her face must have been blatantly obvious because Hikari stared up at her from under her long golden lashes.

"I would like that. I've always wanted to see it." Her small mouth, like a little pink rose, curled into that beautiful smile Amane loved so much. She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I missed you as well. Every day that went passed was so painful. So lonely. But it's worth it, so we can have this wonderful home together." Not to mention, Hikari probably spent some time with Yaya while she was away. The tall former horseback rider wasn't a very easily jealous person, but knowing that that coyote of a woman was in her home with her tiny lover was hard to not get jealous over. But she pushed that feeling away. Hikari, her beloved, would never betray her…and never had.

Amane nodded her agreement, "Yes, it is. Though, Shizuma's is much nicer. She bought another American estate, you know. That's three now." Hikari blinked in surprise, clasping Amane's hand as she drew her away from the front door and down the entrance hallway.

"She always has been rather showy. I'm sure she'll have another by next month. I look forward to seeing it." Hikari beamed. "But. Let's focus on here. On home." Amane gave her an apologetic look when she realized she'd broken their house rule. When they were home together, Amane wasn't to speak of work. Just of each other, their lives outside of work. However, she had to tell Hikari about one thing. About those estates…

"There's one thing that I have to ask you though. It's not truly regarding work," Amane murmured apologetically as Hikari brought her to their dining room. The tiny blonde set up about tidying Amane. Brushing her fingers through her short blue locks, straightening the collar of her crisp white button up, running a thumb across her lips. For a moment, Amane forgot about what she was told to ask. Once those blue eyes met hers she was lost. Thankfully, Hikari was merciful. She had such power over Amane with that passionate, puppy gaze alone, but she never took advantage of the fact. Amane breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as Hikari turned around.

She glanced around their beautiful, cozy little kitchen. If Hikari said yes. She would miss this place. Hikari had decorated it on her own. The entirety of the house was decorated by mostly Hikari, who was so passionate about their home. And about tending to Amane's needs. Which was why, when two steaming plates of food were placed on the table, Amane wasn't surprised.

A happiness she only felt with Hikari filled her. The former "Prince of Spica", who was still a prince to Hikari, could never live without Hikari ever again. Never. It was too painful. The mere though almost brought a tear to her eye. The homemade meals, the way she cared to Amane's every need, the unselfish way she simply waited for Amane to come home from her seasonal one week trips to America, the way she never asked for anything but to keep work life out of the home. That was why, despite loving their home, Amane had to ask.

Amane watched Hikari move, humming gently. She still loved singing. She was clad in a flowery blouse and a long cream colored skirt that fell to her ankles. So pure, so angelic. Her lover gazed back at her, tucking her hair behind one ear, big blue eyes blinking. Was it possible to not fall into those and lose oneself? Amane doubted it. She blushed deeply under Hikari's gaze, a smile gracing her usual serious face despite herself.

Amane decided to hold back on asking. For now, she gazed at her dinner. So many veggies, a delicious cut of steak, a cup of soft white wine. All cooked with Hikari's potent love. Those tiny little hands. Amane reached across the small dinner table, clasping Hikari's hand in her own. Hikari's face went red. Amane was so happy, that she could make Hikari blush still after so long. Make her smile. Make her happy…

Yet despite all that, despite how unselfish she was and how happy she was with Amane, she knew Hikari wanted more. Konohana Hikari had always been such a passionate person, always wanted to care and nurture others. Yaya, Amane, even Nagisa sometimes. She saw the pained look in Hikari's eyes every time she had to leave, every time she swallowed a birth control pill. Hikari wanted a family. Here, they couldn't have one. The house was too small, there was no way for them to marry. But… "Hikari. I want you to move to America with me. The reason I brought up that estate is that Shizuma wants us to live in it." She spoke quickly, nervously. So unlike her.

Hikari's big blues got bigger somehow. Her mouth fell open. "Umm…that is…" The small woman flushed under Amane's heavy, waiting gaze. "Um. That is obviously something I need to think about. And consider for a while." She ducked her head, "But…living under Shizuma, because of her hospitality…that makes me a bit nervous." It made Amane nervous too. Shizuma wasn't exactly a friend. But she knew Nagisa had been the one behind this. Which was why she'd been brought along this time, Amane was sure.

"Yes. Well it is something to consider." Amane smiled warmly at her lover, "whatever answer you give I can live with. I just…I would like to make you my bride. I would like to have children with you…" She squeezed the tiny hand still in her grip, loving its warmth. Then she focused on her dinner, eating it slowly. Dinner time was always the best. The food was always mouthwatering. Amane wasn't sure she could regularly eat another's food again, after having Hikari's love packed meals. The taste of the meat was so homey, so warm, and so full of love she smiled.

Hikari grinned back. "So you like it? I tried a new seasoning."

"I'd love anything you made," Amane answered honestly. She let the topic of moving to America be put behind for now. She had just gotten back. There was no need to talk so seriously after she just got home. For now, they should just enjoy each other's company. So Amane fell into the pattern they always did when she came home. They ate dinner, talked about their days. As she'd thought Hikari had Yaya over and they'd watched silly movies and laughed. Yaya was still single, perhaps she always would be. Amane felt a pinch of guilt.

Amane sometimes felt like she maybe stole Hikari from her best friend. The few times she'd seen Yaya, she saw that love in those gleaming eyes. She still loved Hikari, as passionately as she did back in High school. Even so, what Amane and Hikari had was infinitely more important…more powerful. Amane had long since stopped beating herself up about the situation between Yaya and Hikari. Yaya would have to move on. Hikari didn't love her like that.

Dinner was over after about a half an hour. They took their time.

They curled up on the couch and watched a movie. Hikari was still so small that she fit right against Amane. The older woman thought again, about how lucky she was to have such a wonderful girlfriend. Such a perfect one. The movie turned out to be rather funny, and they ended up laughing for an hour. Or maybe it was funny because she had Hikari at her side. She didn't know. When they finished that, came the next unspoken part.

Hikari led her down the hall, into their bedroom where they fell together wordlessly.

Kissing her girlfriend was always breathtaking. Another thing Amane would never get used to. Hikari was always more hungry, more desperate when Amane came home from trips. As if she were making up for lost time. The tall woman lost herself in the kiss. In everything about it. Hikari's sweet perfume in her nose, the tiny mouth that pressed back against her own, the big blue eyes gazing into her very soul. Amane tucked her arms around the small of Hikari's back, lifting Hikari against her, so they could kiss more easily. The height difference would always be something she loved.

Hikari whimpered quietly. Amane couldn't hold back anymore once she heard that sound. She ran her tongue along Hikari's teeth, asking for entrance. When she was given it, she pressed inside gently. Their tongues met, slowly tracing each other in sync, passionate routine. Hikari pressed against her, swaying gently, and Amane carried her carefully over to their bed. She didn't part the kiss as she brought her down onto the bed.

When Hikari's hand reached down and found the hardness that was always there for Hikari, a smile graced her angelic features. God, Hikari was so beautiful. Amane was the luckiest woman in the entire world…to be blessed with someone like this. She cupped Hikari's cheek, deepening their kiss. Tasting every inch of her, all that she'd missed while she was gone, comfort and warmth filling every inch of her. Hikari's little noises herded her on, made her more eager.

A groan fell from her when she felt that eager hand squeeze around the hardened length between her legs again. Another reason Hikari was so special. When she found this, Hikari didn't scream or run away, or demand answers, or get angry. She just smiled kindly, and parted herself for Amane, welcoming her. Just like she was doing now, spreading her legs slowly. She wanted Amane. Every part of her. Including the odd parts, the troubled parts.

Amane parted from the kiss, loving the way Hikari looked after she was kissed. So ready. So open. Those rosy cheeks, the drool leaking from the corner of her mouth, the kiss-bruised lips, those beautiful eyes staring up at her with so much love. Amane trailed kisses down her chin, to her throat. She lingered there. Tasting, marking the neck she hadn't been able to give kisses to in so long. Or at least, what had felt like so long…Hikari squeaked when she nibbled very lightly. Amane climbed further on the bed, legs between Hikari's parted ones.

"Have you thought about it," Amane asked, leaning down, gazing into Hikari's eyes. "Moving to America with Nagisa and Shizuma. And…" She placed a hand on her lover's belly, the rest unspoken. Hikari's eyes widened, her entire face red. Her eyes teared up a little.

"I would have to leave Yaya…"

Amane stared down at her. "I know. I know how scary it is. Leaving family and everything behind in Japan, but…we can start a new family. Our own. Your father disapproved of us, he won't let you be with me and him. My own has already disowned me," Amane murmured, "Yaya is just a friend. She can visit whenever she likes…I'll even pay for it."

At that Hikari's mouth turned up into that charming little smile. She swallowed, voice so soft, "Really? You will?"

Amane sighed, and then nodded. "I want you to be happy. Us to be happy. If we live there in America I won't have to take those trips anymore. You'll get to see Nagisa…" Amane leaned down and kissed her, "we can…have a baby. As many as we want. Get married, Hikari. A real wedding…"

Hikari's eyes closed. "Then…I want it."

A smile brightened up all of Amane's usually solemn features. Her dark pink eyes twinkled, glistening with a slight sheen of tears. Before she could say anything else, one small hand pressed to the back of her head, fingers curling into her hair. The other unbuttoned her pants, the aching pressure that had gathered below finally getting some relief.

Amane swallowed, nervous as always at this part. Hikari was just so small, and she was just so big…she feared she would break her. Amane began to kiss her again, urged on by her high school sweetheart. Their mouths pressed together insistently and gently at the same time. One hand slipped into her briefs, taking her out slowly, steadily. Amane whimpered at her lover's soothing touch. She stared down at Hikari, who smiling back up at her. Their mouths were still meeting. When she pulled away, Hikari giggled lightly.

"Always so scared of this part, my prince."

Amane shuddered at the title. She loved it when her Hikari said it. Said those two words. Amane would do anything for her. She may have been Hikari's "prince", but Hikari was her princess. Her everything. She pressed her hand between said girl's thighs, finding her sex beneath her skirt and panties with her fingers. Hikari's little flower was soaking wet, and when Amane pressed a testing finger inside, it was tight and pulsing around her. This wet, from just a kiss? Hikari was so incredible.

Amane denied her what she wanted for now though, instead pulling off Hikari's blouse. Her small torso was revealed, small and dainty breasts below her. Her pink nipples were so cute. Her pale skin just as lickable, kissable as always. Amane leaned down, taking one swollen nipple in her mouth. Hikari squeaked, "Amane! I want…"

Amane ignored her pleading, instead focusing on these incredibly sensitive breasts. She sucked and licked until her entire nipple was soaked with saliva, swollen and trembling. Hikari whimpered at every lick, unable to handle such stimulation…Her fingers curled deeper into Amane's hair when she switched to Hikari's other tiny breast. She took that one in her mouth too. Hikari's eyes shot wide and she tightened her legs around Amane's hips, grinding herself against the swollen length of Amane's erection. Amane gripped Hikari's thighs, preventing this movement, earning a loud whine.

"Please Amane, I want it..." Amane's eyes flickered up. Hikari's beautiful eyes were staring down at her, pleading…she wanted it. Everything Amane had to give. The taller girl had no choice but to surrender. She would give Hikari what she wanted. She brought her fingers down again, against Hikari's womanhood. She made sure she was wet enough. Nervousness filled her, as she slowly allowed Hikari to position herself. Hikari cupped her cheek, bringing her face up. They met eyes. "I want to look at you."

Amane flushed, nodding slowly. Then, guided herself in.

Her eyes widened, and a deep groan fell from her throat as she felt Hikari spread and squeeze around her while she pushed in. So slow. Hikari was soaking wet. She clenched her teeth, an urge to push in hard in the back of her head. But no, Hikari was too small…too fragile to do that. She would never even risk hurting Hikari. Instead, she worked herself inside, slow and steady. She was already mostly inside, her erection being squeezed on all sides.

When they kissed again, Hikari's wet warmth finally welcomed all of her in. Amane sunk fully inside, this familiar warmth enveloping her…She thought she might lose her mind. Hikari always felt so good! The taller woman panted, a fine line of sweat on her forehead. Hikari unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it from the taller woman's shoulders and tossing it aside. Amane appreciated having her skin bared.

Then, with a nod from Hikari, she began to move. Gripping the small girl's hips, she began to pump inside gently. She was just too tall though. This position was always a little difficult with their height difference. It wasn't too drastic, but when they wanted to kiss it did make things a bit hard. So she shifted until she was on her back, and Hikari was on top of her. This way, Hikari could set the pace as she pleased, without getting possibly hurt…

"I love you…my prince." Hikari murmured, when she looked down at Amane. Her blond curtains of hair were partially covering her deep blue eyes. Amane smiled back at her.

"And I love you. I always will…you're everything to me, my princess," she murmured, blushing lightly. Hikari blushed too. For a moment, they were back in high school. Back to their first time, when they had made love that night. Back then, Amane had somehow forgotten this girl- How, she didn't know. But she'd never do it again. Ever. She gently pressed her hands against each side of Hikari's hips. Hikari's insides squeezed around her penis, pulsing eagerly. "Now, you can move."

Hikari nodded slowly, bracing herself with a hand on each side of Amane's abdomen. Then she began to move just as Amane told her. Slowly, steadily. When she moved upwards, those silken inner folds clasped at Amane's erection- as if it never wanted to let go of her. Her honey was so sticky, so warm…Hikari felt so good.

They kept the pace slow the entire time. Not speeding up at any moment. That's what lovemaking with Hikari was like. Slow and passionate. Mostly silent other than each other's sounds of pleasure. As always, words were not necessary and never had been. Their eyes said it all, their bodies. Amane grit her teeth, not wanting to look away, but it was getting harder to not lose herself in her pleasure and close her eyes.

Hikari came first. Squeezing around her desperately, her entire body shuddering. Her arms tightened around Amane's shoulder, and she buried her face in the taller girl's throat. To Amane's surprise, she inhaled deeply. Then, Hikari was coming. Shaking so much, whimpering and writhing against her, her insides convulsing and tightening, making Amane come too. Amane released inside, giving Hikari her all…Hikari tightened further when she felt the familiar splash of Amane's come. She sobbed openly, desperately pressing a kiss to Amane's mouth. Bruisingly hard, crushing their lips together.

For just a moment, they sped up. Amane tightened her grip on Hikari's hips, and Hikari bounced, hard as they climaxed. Hikari threw her head back, tugging Amane's heads forward, so that they lay against her breasts. Amane could hear her heart pounding as her lover cried out with pleasure. Her own groans of pleasure were muffled as she painted the other woman's insides with her love.

Then, they were finished.

Amane lay on her back, panting. Still inside Hikari. Said woman was lying quietly against her, their sweaty bodies touching. "That…" She wet her lips. Then she exhaled. "I missed you. I missed it." Hikari snuggled into her. Amane smiled.

"I missed us too." She gathered Hikari close, facing her. "Though…we should probably hop in the shower. We're filthy…"

Hikari smiled deviously, so unusual to see. "Hmm…though…I don't know how much cleaner we'll be in there…" She winked. Amane went a deep red at the thought of what Hikari must have planned for her. Even so, she was eager to partake in whatever ideas Hikari had. She clasped her lover's hand in her own.

"Then, we should go out tomorrow. To celebrate. Go start the shower, I'll call Shizuma and tell her the good news." Hikari shook her head, leaning gently into her. Her big eyes were insistent, hungry.

"Shizuma can wait."

Amane stared back, flushed, "Okay." She kissed her gently. "Whatever you want, my princess." For a moment, they just gazed at each other. Then, overjoyed, they began to laugh. No matter how much time passed, their love would never waver or weaken. That much was obvious.


End file.
